


Friends

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Friends

Clint has few friends.   
It stems from unresolved trust issues.  
He trusts few people.  
Natasha he trusts the most.  
Avengers he is starting to trusting.   
He didn't trust many people at Shield.  
Only Coulson.  
So he keeps his few friends close.  
Though he has secrets from some of them.


End file.
